Once Upon a Dark One
by OnceUponAFanfic1129
Summary: Hook finally finds out what Emma did to him in Camelot, thanks to Zelena, and he gets very, very upset. That is when things go very wrong for Emma. Can she save her love from the Darkness? Or will she have to end him? (suggested by Willow Lauren G395)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry Killian, but I did not have a choice."

He shook his head. "There must be some other explanation to this." Hook said, unable to process what Zelena just showed him.

"Aw, are you finding the truth hard to swallow?" asked Zelena, who was standing behind Emma. She took Excalibur and handed it to Hook.

"Here, have your sword." Zelena raised her hand over the sword, revealing the words "Killian Jones" next to "Emma Swan".

"Glamour spell." Zelena shrugged. "It was there right under your nose and you didn't even see it." She walked over to Emma.

"Oh!" Zelena exclaimed, as if finally realizing something. "I suppose it's not the Dark One, more like the Dark Ones." she said with a chuckle.

Hooks eyes glared at Emma, and she saw something shift in his eyes, but wasn't really sure what.

"So that's why you saved my life twice tonight. I was never in any danger. You just wanted to keep me from the truth." he said.

"I wanted to fix it first, then undo what I had done. It was the only way to destroy the darkness in both of us. Everything I've done since we got back to Storybrooke was try to save you, Killian." Emma tried to explain.

"This is saving? How can you do this to me?" he asked, enraged.

"I'm sorry." Emma said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"So much for our future, Swan."

Zelena laughed, watching the whole thing unfold. "Now tell me," she said, walking over to Hook. "Are you ready to learn what else happened in Camelot?"

Emma shook her head slightly, looking at Hook.

"Aye," he kept his eyes locked with hers. "But first, we have to take care of her." Zelena laughs, clearly glad about the way everything played out.

"Zelena, get out. I want to do this alone. It's much more fun that way." Hook said, smiling wickedly.

"Sure thing, Captain Dark One."

She turned to Emma, "I can't wait to see what he does to you." and walked out, leaving the Dark Ones alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please, Killian. Listen to me." Emma begged.

"Fine. Let's see what the Dark One has to say." said Hook

"Everything I did, I did for you."

"That's your problem, Swan. You're so afraid of losing the people that you love that you push them away."

"I lost Neal, Graham, even Walsh. I couldn't lose you too." Emma said, tearing up. "I love you. You told me you wanted a future with me. By doing this, by getting your revenge, you are going to lose that future."

Hook scoffed. "Killian Jones told you that, your love sick puppy dog. That man died when you turned him into the Dark One."

"Killian, can't you see? I turned you into the Dark One because I couldn't lose you. I love you too much to lose you." said Emma. "And," she whispered, "I'm pregnant with your child."

Hook's eyes flickered, or so that was what Emma saw. "What did you say?" Hook asked, keeping his gaze on her.

"I said that I'm pregnant,"

He laughed. "You're lying. You're trying to keep my mind off of my revenge. But guess what? That's not going to happen. I will get my revenge."

"Killian, don't become the man that you spend centuries to destroy."

"Aye, but when you tethered me to Excalibur, you opened my eyes, and I now see you for what you really are, an anchor, and I see clearly now that you were nothing more than a pretty blonde distraction."

"You don't mean that." said Emma.

"Oh I do. And what you did to me, that is unforgivable. But," he chuckled, "I do have to thank you for making me the man I always wanted to be."

"I tried to save you so we can have the future that we spoke of. You said that you loved me no matter what I did." Hook inched closer to her, and in a blur, he slapped her. Her cheek stung, and her eyes were filled with tears.

"But I don't love you anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Let me ask you this, if you knew that I spent centuries trying to destroy the darkness, why did you tether me to it?" Emma shook her head. "There was no other way to save you."she argued

Hook smiled. "Let me tell you, you were selfish, you wanted so badly to save the Killian Jones that you loved oh so dearly, and look at what you've done."

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked, tears falling down her check. She couldn't believe that the man that she loved because this, a person with no heart, just pure darkness.

He chuckled, bringing his hook down her cheek. "Why, you ask?" He pressed the tip of his hook into her check, creating a deep cut, causing blood to fall. He brought his face close to hers.

"Because I want to hurt you like you hurt me." he said menacingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma locked eyes with him, tears falling down her cheek, making her cut sting even more.

"Why Killian? I know you still have feelings for me deep down. You said that you love me no matter what I did."

"No Swan. Of course I still have feelings for you, anger, hatred, disappointment."

"Killian, please," Emma said, choking. "Getting your revenge is not worth it."

"Oh it is worth it, especially when I see that the person who hurt me is suffering like I did."

"Then Killian, I will find a way to stop you," said Emma, "even if it means ending you." She said quietly, crying.

"You can't do that and you won't do that, because you love me too much."

"I will, if it means protecting my family and people I love."

"No you won't, because I will hurt you and your child until you don't have the ability to do so." Emma heard Hook choke on some of the words, as if he didn't want to say them, but when she looked into his eyes, they were just cold and hard.

"This is your child too, and I won't let you hurt it. And you will not hurt me."

"Are you doubting me, Swan? You're talking to the man who spent centuries stealing treasure and ending people's lives. Who spent centuries going after the bloody crocodile. Don't think I will let you go that easily. I will make you pay for what you did to me, even if it's the last thing I do. So you can try to stop me all you want, Swan, but I will find you, no matter what, and I will end you."

He waved his hand, breaking the spell of the squid ink on Emma. "Now, do whatever you want, but just know that you can't stop me."

"Do not do this, Killian." Emma said, her voice hard and cold, matching Killian's.

Hook looked at her. "It's too late for that, Swan." he said, before puffing out in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Emma alone in the house, where she once dreamt of her future together with Hook.

She felt light headed, unable to process what just happened, and decided to go for a walk.

She walked passed Granny's and remembered when she went to ask Hook out on their first date, where she and Hook kissed under the string lights. She didn't know where that man has gone.

Turning the corner, Emma saw Regina.

"Regina!" Emma called, wanting to talk to someone, and needing someone to hear her cut on her cheek.

"What could the Dark One possibly want with me." Regina said, heading over. Emma didn't feel like dealing with Regina's sass, especially after what happened with Hook, but she need a friend, or whatever they were after all that happened

"I need your help."

"What can the Dark One possibly need help with?"

"I need you to heal this cut," Emma said, pointing to her cheek.

"Why can't the Dark One heal herself."

Emma sighed, "Can you stop referring to me as the Dark One?"

"Well, Dark One, you are the Dark One."

"Can you just call me Emma?

"As you wish, Dark One. So, _Emma_ ," Regina said, putting emphasis on her name. "Why can't you heal it yourself?"

"I don't have the ability to."

"You're the Dark One, why can't you?" Regina said, crossing her arms.

"It's a long complicated story, but you have to trust me." said Emma, handing Regina her dagger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Note** : Sorry for the mess yesterday. I copied and paste the chapter instead of uploading a document and something went wrong,

"And why would I trust you?" asked Regina, staring at the dagger suspiciously.

"Because I have this." said Emma, holding up a dream catcher.

Regina scoffed, "That thing isn't going to make me trust you. If you think taking away my memories will make me trust you, go ahead."

Emma sighed, "I'm not taking away your memories, I'm giving them back to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Regina.

"The memories in Camelot. That I took from you. I'm giving you the memories back so you understand what's going on. Please believe me."

"Fine. Give my memories back. I really want to know what had happened in Camelot to make the savior go dark."

Emma smiled a little, glad that her friend had believed her and put the dream catcher in front of Regina's face.

For a couple of moments, she was focused on the dream catcher, as it showed everything and have her remember her memories, then she stood still, processing what had happened.

"So there's another Dark One in town. You turned Hook into the Dark One." Regina said slowly. "That's just wonderful. Why would you do that, Emma?"

"I couldn't lose him, especially when we have a chance of a future together."

"So you thought that tethering the man that spent most of his life trying to kill Gold to the darkness was a smart idea. Great choice, ."

"It was the only way to save him."

"And you didn't think of the consequences to everyone else."

"I couldn't just let him die. You wouldn't understand that." Emma persisted.

"Well yes, but now we have bigger problems."

"I didn't think any of this would happen. I was trying to get rid of the darkness for good."

"You didn't stop to think of how stupid you were?"

"There was no one around to give me hope or tell me I was being stupid." Emma said.

"Fine, your being stupid, so stop it." Regina retorted. "Now, what the hell happened to your face?"

"Zelena told Hook what I did to him in Camelot and she gave him back his memories. He did not take it well. I tried to explain to him why I did what I did. He slapped me and cut my cheek with his hook."

"Looks like your Captain Guyliner can't accept what you did. I don't know-"

"He wants to get revenge." Emma said quietly.

Regina paused. "What did you say?"

"He wants to get revenge on me."

"That's just wonderful, isn't it. Now do you see what you did is stupid?"

"No. Because he's still alive."

"This is not the time to be stubborn, Ms. Swan. Now, we have to find out a way to stop him."

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked.

"Now that I know everything that's happened, I'm starting to. What's your plan?"

"Tell everyone to meet me at Granny's tomorrow. I have a way. Just remember that you also have to show up tomorrow."

"I don't think they are just going to show up because the Dark One told them to."

"They are my family. But if you're so worried, just say that you have a way to stop me."

Emma's cheek stopped bleeding but it still hurt, and she flinched when she tried to smile.

"Here let me take care of that. I still don't understand why you can't heal yourself." Regina said, waving her hand over Emma's cheek, healing the cut.

"It's because I'm pregnant."

Regina paused. "You're what? With who?"

"Who else? Hook."

"Of course it's the one-handed wonder. It's a wonder he got you pregnant." Regina said, smirking.

Emma looked down, blushing.

"I really do hope you have a plan, Emma Swan." Regina said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma woke up, tired from the lack of sleep she got the night before. Recurring nightmares of Hook threatening to hurt her and their child was haunting. He would never do that, she thought. But then again, the darkness can make people do unspeakable things. She really hoped that Regina came up with a way to get everyone to Granny's. She sighed and got out of bed and got ready. She glanced at the mirror as she walked out the door and remember last night's incident. Hook had always said that he would never hurt her and last night, after Zelena had showed him the dreamcatcher, it was like he was a different person. But it was probably because she wanted to believe the fact that Hook still loved her that this has even occurred to her. She sighed once again, grabbed the dreamcatchers lying on the wooden table and headed to Granny's. When she got to Granny's, she swung the door open, and saw that everyone was already there.

"There you are," said Regina. "I thought you were going to change your mind and decide to blow us up from somewhere."

"Good morning to you too, Regina." said Emma.

"What are you talking about Regina? What is the Dark One doing here?" asked Robin, skeptical of why Regina would expect Emma to show up.

Regina looked at Emma, waiting for her to explain, but Emma said, "Regina can tell you."

Robin and everyone else looked at Regina, waiting for her to explain the situation.

Regina glanced back and forth. "Oh fine. I ran into Emma yesterday night and she gave me back my memories in Camelot and-"

"Why would you let her do that?" Robin asked.

"Please let me finish. Okay. So it turns out that back in Camelot, Hook was about to die because of the cut made by Excalibur and Emma here tried to save him." Regina paused. "Ms. Swan thought that turning him into the Dark One was a good idea. There was a little incident yesterday and now he knows and want revenge and wants to hurt her and whatnot."

"He wants what?" Snow asked.

"He wants revenge on me because he doesn't understand that I did it because I couldn't lose him." Emma choked out. "He wants to hurt me and my child."

"You're pregnant?" David asked. "That pirate got my daughter pregnant? Oh that's great. The century old pirate will be calling me dad."

Snow glared at her husband, "This is not the time to think about that," and turned to Emma. "Oh honey, come here." Snow hugged her daughter. "We'll find a way to stop this."

"We will." said David. "Perhaps you can give us back our memories so we have a clear idea of what happened."

"You guys really trust me?" Emma asked.

"Dark One or not, you are still our daughter. We trust you because we have a feeling you wouldn't lie to us now." Snow said.

"Thank you."

Emma focused on the dreamcatchers as everyone closed their eyes, all slowly getting their memories back.

"Well that was unexpected." said Belle, speaking up for the first time since Emma walked in.

"Oh Emma, you only did it because you loved him. There is nothing wrong with that." Snow said.

"But now he wants to hurt me." said Emma with tears falling down her cheek. "I don't understand why he wants to do that. He said he wanted a future with me."

"This is no time for crying. We have to stop him before he does something incredibly stupid and hurts someone he doesn't want to. This doesn't make sense. He has always been head- over heels in love with you and support everything you do. It doesn't make sense why he would change his way of thinking just like that." Regina stated.

"I know." Emma wiped away her tears. "And whatever his reason is for changing his mind, we have to stop him. He was right. The man that I loved died back in Camelot. Now, all there is is the Dark One, and I will not let him try to hurt me or my family."

"Don't try to solve this on your own again. Let us help you." said Snow.

"Yes," said David. "We're family. Let us help."

"Thank you," Emma replied.

"What's your plan to clear this mess, Ms. Swan" asked Regina.

"I don't have an idea, let alone a plan."

"I- I might have an idea of how we can stop him. It requires a little bit of travelling, however." Said Belle.

Everyone looked at her. "Let's hear it." said Regina.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I came across a book in Rumple's shop and I remember reading about this guy, who's like a sorcerer and has very strong magic, and he lives in this world, outside of Storybrooke." said Belle.

"That's impossible. Magic doesn't exist outside of Storybrooke." Regina said.

"Yes, but this guy, he's called 'the Dragon', he has the ability to end the darkness. I don't know how he has magic, but he does."

"Where is the Dragon?" asked Emma.

"Do you really think he can help us?" Regina questioned her.

"It's worth the chance. What's to lose?" Emma replied and turned to Belle. "Where is he?"

"He lives in Chinatown, New York City." Belle answered.

"Ok, I then I will leave tonight to head to New York to find him." Emma confirmed.

"What if Hook finds out?" Snow asked, worried.

"He won't. Don't worry Mom. I'll be okay." Emma reassured.

"Okay,"

"I'm going to go home and pack and then leave as soon as possible."

David spoke up, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dad. We need to stop Hook, and me going might give us a way." Emma turned to everyone. "I'll be home by tomorrow."

Emma left Granny's and walked home. She wondered if the Dragon really had a way to end darkness.

 **~In the evening~**

After a day of wandering around town, she opened the door to her house, and went upstairs, grabbing her duffel back and only took what she needed. On the way out, she grabbed her car keys, her wallet, and her phone. She locked her door and climbed into her yellow buggy. She drove to the edge of town and crossed the town line… but couldn't. The car would not move over the town line, as if she was stepping on the break, but she wasn't. She knew it wasn't out of gas because she had stopped at the gas station to fill the tank before she left. Maybe the was something wrong with the engine, she thought, as she stepped out of the car. She opened the front and saw that nothing was broken. The car was completely fine but it was not moving.

Leaves rustled near her and she turned to see who or what it was, and prepared herself. A familiar figure stepped out of the shadows. Her gasp caught in her throat. It couldn't be. How?

He stepped out of the forest. "Where do you think you're going, Swan?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately and haven't had time to post. Enjoy!**

She paused, unable to breath. How did he know she would leave?

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked again.

"Hook." she said, stunned.

"You see, trying to run away from me won't help. Because what is it again? Ah right, I will always find you." Hook said, using the phrase her parents always say. He started walking towards her.

"Don't step any closer." Emma said, holding up her hand, ready to hit him with magic.

Hook held up his hand, and suddenly she couldn't move, she couldn't speak.

"Do you honestly think that using your magic can stop me? Did you forget that I'm the Dark One? Thanks to you, this is who I am." Hook said stepping closer to her.

She struggled to say something, to try to stop him, but she couldn't. She was frozen. "If you thought that you could run away, without me knowing, you are wrong. If you thought that you would find something to stop me outside of Storybrooke, you are wrong. If you thought I would just let you go, you are wrong. Because Emma," he said caressing her cheek, "You have to pay for what you did to me. You will regret the day you decide to tether me to Excalibur." He dragged his hook down her cheek. "I see you got rid of the gift I gave you. What a shame. But don't worry," he pressed his hook harder, reopening the cut, this time hurting more than the last. "It's a gift I'll be happy to give to you many, many times."

She felt blood falling down her cheek. "Why are you doing this?" Emma said, finally able to speak again. "How does this make you happy? How does losing your happy ending satisfy you? You had everything anyone could want- a chance at a happy ending- and you threw it away. For what? So you can get revenge on a man that killed your old lover centuries ago? That isn't worth it, Killian. This isn't worth it." Tears started to form in her eyes, slowly falling. "Please Killian. Just stop this. Please come back to me. This isn't you. Killian Jones never wanted to become this man. Come back to me and we can get rid of the darkness together. You don't need your revenge. You can be happy without it. You can be happy with me, with the future like we planned." She looked at Hook and saw that his face softened a bit. She walked over and took his hand. "Please Killian, for me." She smiled through her tears. "We can overcome the darkness. And you can get your happy ending. I'm your happy ending. We can be a family together."

Hook stared at her, holding onto her hand. "Love, I would love to have my happy ending." he said softly. "But unfortunately it's not with you." His eyes hardened. "And you're wrong Swan, I am the man I always wanted to be, and you helped me turn into him. Now I can end the crocodile and be happy that I did. And you, I will never get my happy ending with you. Like I said, you will regret the day you let me live." He pulled his hand away and laughed. "Did you really think that sweet talking me will make me come back to you and ignore everything you've done to me? You are very wrong." Hook waved his hand and Emma felt the blood flowing out faster.

"Let's see how much you regret tethering me to Excalibur." Hook said.

Emma tried to speak, but she couldn't move her lips to form words. She felt the blood dripping down her chin and she saw the trees starting to spin around. They looked like they were dancing, no they were part of a painting, each color blending into the next. She saw a figure move towards her- Hook? – and felt her knees go weak. She fell, unable to brace herself.

"You are so much easier to tolerate quiet." she heard Hook say, as he lifted her up in his arms, the hook poking into the small of her back. Her eyelids closed as she drifted into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Her head was hurting and her memory was fuzzy. She didn't remember much and her cheek stung. she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her bed, in her house. She didn't remember going back. There was a distinct memory of her packing her clothes and going in the yellow buggy. She was going somewhere. Wait no, she was going to New York City, to find someone. She gasped quietly as the memories flooded back. She was going to New York to find the Dragon but never made it out of Storybrooke. Hook had found her and stopped her, but she couldn't piece together as to why she was back in her house. She sat up, needing to get out of there quickly. Unfortunately, the bed creaked. She cursed herself for not getting rid of the creaky bed when she first moved in.

"Goodmorning Swan. I see you're conscious now." said Hook, appearing by her doorframe.

"What do you want?" she asked, tired of trying to get her Killian back. It was clear that he was gone.

"Oh? Straight to the point? Where's the begging? Where's the pleading? It was so much fun that way." he teased.

"What. Do. You. Want." She said, slowly enunciating each word.

"What do you mean? I found you by the town line. We we're talking and you fainted, so I brought you back to your house to watch over you. I wasn't going to leave you in the middle of nowhere, especially at night. Who do you think I am?" Hook explained, playing with his hook. She swore his expression softened.

 **Note: This is not the end of the chapter, I promise. I'll upload the rest in an hour or so ;)**


	9. Chapter 8 cont

Chapter 8

 **Note: Here's the rest of the chapter! :)**

Her gazed soften. "You still care about me,don't you." she said softly, getting out of her bed.

His eyes shifted back to his cold stare. He chuckled, "You really thought I changed that easily. I'm not like you Swan, I can't be someone I'm not. People don't change that easily. The crocodile sure didn't. And me, I took centuries and look where I am not. I should have accepted the fact that I wasn't going to change. Should've accepted the fact that the only happy ending I get is killing the crocodile. Because villains don't get happy endings." He sneered, walking towards her.

Her eyes hardened. "We had this conversation already. And we both know that whatever I say won't make the Killian I know come back. So let's just get things over with. Why did you bring me back here?" said Emma in defeat.

"Pushing me away even though you still love me? That's classic, Swan. You see, that's the thing about you. You push people away no matter who they are. You pushed your parents away when you found out what they did to make you the savior. You pushed me- no Killian- away when you were fighting the Snow Queen." He leaned in close. "That's why, no matter what, you will always be an orphan." he said.

The hard blow stung her, but her face remained passive.

"Why did you bring me here? Why hurt me and then take care of me? Why hunt me down in the first place? What game are you playing?"

He stepped back, "Game? There is no game. I told you already, I want to hurt you like you hurt me. And having you alive is more fun."

"Killian, you don't man that. What about our child? I'm pregnant with your child, how can you hurt it?"

"Great, another burden. Isn't that bloody fantastic. See, love, that baby, isn't going to get my revenge on anyone. And don't get me started on being a father. I had a pretty lousy one who left me for his own good so imagine how that would turn out. My revenge is more important to me. And don't start talking about the happy family thing because I won't live happily with you, not after what you did." Hook said, looking down at her stomach.

"I won't let you hurt me, or our child. I am the Dark One, and I will do anything I can to stop you. Killian Jones died in Camelot. You are just the Dark One, and I will stop you, even if it means killing you." Emma said fiercely.

"Oh confident are you? You really think you can stop me?"

"Yes I can, and I will. I and the Dark One and I won't let you hurt me, my child, or my family." Emma said, having enough. She raised he arms, flicked her wrist and puffed out, leaving Hook standing alone in her room, in the house where they had planned their future in.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Emma, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York by now?" Snow asked.

Emma, who just puffed into Regina's chamber, answered, "I was, but I didn't make it across the town line. Hook found out and tried to stop me. I fainted, and Hook brought me back to my house to apparently take care of me."

"Take care of you? What is up with Captain Guyliner? This must be some sort of trick." said Regina.

"I don't know what is up with him. But it can't be good." Said Emma.

"Of course love, it's not good. How can it be, after what you've done?"

Emma turned around, and came face to face with Hook.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I followed you. And what do I find? You and the heroes. Did you think that they have the ability to stop me?"

"Of course we can. You're not the only Dark One we've encountered. You're not the most powerful-"

Snow was cut off as Hook silenced her. Snow started to choke, gasping for air.

"Hook! What are you doing?" Emma cried.

"Getting her to stop talking, that's what."

"Let her go." Regina snarled. Snow was struggling to breathe.

"Or what? You're going to go all Evil Queen on me? Because we both know that you're not that person anymore."

Regina raised her hand and blasted her magic. Hook, startled, let go of Snow, who crumpled to the floor. He puffed away before Regina's magic could do any damage.

"Mom!" Emma cried, rushing to Snow. She was unconscious, but was still breathing.

Emma started to used her magic to heal Snow. Snow sputtered, and opened her eyes.

"Mom, you're fine." Emma breathed, relieved. Snow sat up and hugged her daughter.

"We're all aright."

Emma's head starting to spin, and her breathing quickened. Snow heard, and asked, concerned, "Emma are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Her eyes started to blur as the room whirled. She fell against Snow as her eyelids closed.

"Emma!" was the last thing she said.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **~Regina's POV~**

One minute she was fine, the next, she was on the floor unconscious. It was if the magic had drained the life out of her. Snow panicked, not knowing what just happened to her daughter.

"Regina, bring her to Doctor Whale. See is there is anything wrong with her. I'll follow behind." David said, holding onto his wife.

"Of course." Regina said, puffing herself and Emma to the hospital. Spotting the doctor, she called out, "Doctor Whale!" and struggled to carry Emma.

The doctor turned around, "Hello, Regina, what do we have here?"

"Emma used her magic to save Snow and then fainted."

"I'll bring her in and you wait out here."

Regina obliged, handing Emma over into Whale's waiting arms. She sat down outside in the waiting room, processing what had happened. Hook had followed her and hurt Snow. When she tried to heal Snow, she fainted. It was as if the magic was drained out of her. After a couple of moments, Snow and David came.

"Where is she?" Snow asked.

"She's in there with Doctor Whale." Regina said. They sat there in the waiting room for a few more minutes until Doctor Whale came out.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked, being the caring mother that she is.

"She is fine, resting, but fine. She fainted because she used up too much of her power. It drained her health and it wasn't good for her child. If she continues to use her magic like that, there's no say in how her health will be, or if the child will be unharmed."

"Hook wanted to hurt her and had no care for their child?" Regina said, storming out of the waiting room.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"To find Hook, that's where."

After wandering around town, she found Hook standing by the docks, watching the waters.

"Thought I might find you somewhere, with the view of the sea."

"No use in hiding now." Hook said, "Then again, I was never in hiding in the first place."

"Don't go through with whatever you're planning, Killian."

"Killian?" Hook scoffed. "No Captain Guyliner, no one handed wonder? Where are the bon mots tonight."

"I know you understand that Emma betrayed you, but do you really think hurting her and your child in the answer? Emma is in the hospital because of you. Do you think this is worth it?"

Something like hurt flashed in Hook's eyes, but was replaced by the normal cold stare. "This coming from the woman who casted the dark curse because Snow White for telling a secret. You of all people should know how far people go for revenge."

"I'm not that person anymore." Regina said.

"Tell yourself what you want, love. But we both know how easy it is to become that person again."

"This is your child, Killian. You are hurting your child. Don't become your father. Don't leave your child alone-" Regina choked as Killian silenced her."

"Do not test me again. Whatever you think I am I'm not. You've got no idea the kind of man I truly am." Hook seethed, letting go of Regina. She gasped for air as Hook puffed away.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **NOTE: So sorry for the three week hiatus! I've been extremely busy with school so I wasn't able to update. Here is a little teaser for chapter 11. THAT PLOT TWIST THOUGH ;)**

She didn't know how long she was out for, but when she woke up, she was in her parent's apartment. She sat up, her memory foggy. She remembered that she was healing Snow because she was hurt- because of Hook? Yes Hook. And then everything went black. _Hook._ She got out of bed and went downstairs, expecting him downstairs, holding her captive like he did the last time she fainted. Instead, she found her parents, Regina, and Henry standing around the kitchen counter.

They were all talking low, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Henry was the first to notice her. "Mom, you're awake." he said, getting up to hug her. Everyone else turned to her. Snow got up as well. "Thank goodness you're fine." she said.

"Why am I here? How long was I out for?" Emma asked.

"We brought you to the hospital after you fainted. Dr. Whale said that the reason that you fainted was because you used too much of your magic in a short period of time and it drained your energy. He said that you shouldn't use your magic anymore because it might put your child's life on the line. You were out for two days and then Dr. Whale said that we could bring you home, so we brought you here." said Regina. "We didn't want to risk Hook finding out where you were." Charming chimed in.

"What are going to do now?" asked Henry.

"We try to stop the Dark One." stated Emma.

"But you can't use your magic, Mom."

"We'll find another way. We always do."

The doorbell rang and Regina got up to open the door to see Belle standing there with an arm full or papers and books. "Belle," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I might have found something that can help us stop Hook." Belle walked inside and put down the papers.

"What did you find?"asked Snow.

"A lot of things. But the most important thing is that it is not Hook behind all of this. It's Rumple." Belle said slowly.


	13. Chapter 11 cont

Chapter 11 cont.

"What did you just say?" Emma said from behind Regina.

"It's Rumple. He's the one that is behind all of this. I found this book in Rumple's shop that had all his plans written out. He knew that Zelena would give Hook back his memory so he put a spell on it so that when Hook got back his memory, Rumple would have a way to control him."

"What?" Regina asked. "Why would he do that?"

"Rumple he-" she sighed and looked down. "He wanted the power back. And the only way that he could do that was to take control of the dark one."

"I thought you could only control the Dark One with the dagger?" asked Henry.

"Yes, but there is also another way. The way that Rumple found. He was going to take over Hook and make him hurt you Emma, so that when your magic was drained, the Dark One's magic would be contained in only Hook. When Rumple killed Hook, the power would be transferred to Excalibur and with a little bit of magic, Rumple would turn into the Dark One again." Belle explained.

"So Rumple went through all of this to get his power back?" Emma asked.

"Yes, pretty much so. The only way that we can stop Rumple now, is to contain the magic into one person and then kill them."

"I will do it." said Emma.

"No, you can do that Mom,"

"No I won't let you do that." said Snow.

"I was the one that dragged us into this mess. I was the one that made Hook into the Dark One and took away his memories. I should be the one that does this. Hook was just a pawn in Rumple's game and he didn't deserve this."

"What about your child? You have to think for the child." David said.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she rubbed her stomach. "I would do everything I can to save my little one but there is nothing else that I can do to fix this."

"There has to be another way." urged David. "We gave you up when you were little. And we couldn't stand it, even though we knew you would find us someday. Emma, you just found us. We are finally a family again. You have a future here, with parents and a son and friends who love you. You're not alone anymore. Please don't leave us alone. I don't know how we can stand being separated from you once again, and this time, being forever." David, who in her time knowing him, had not cried a single time. Now, he couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

Snow cried. "Your father is right. Please Emma, we waited years to find you again. I don't want to lose you ever. That's a pain that no mother has to go through. We've only reunited for a couple of years. Please Emma. There has to be another way. There always is.

"Mom please," begged Henry, who was now close to bawling, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I always wanted to find my birth mother and just a couple of years ago, I found you. You were one of the best things that happened. You regret giving me up so please don't leave me now. There's always another way. Don't leave me. Don't leave us. Don't let our future together turn to dust. You've been through so much to let it go. Please Mom-" Henry choked and couldn't say anything else. He hugged Emma even closer.

"Emma you have to think this through." said Regina, who had been standing there watching. "There has to be another way. You cannot leave Henry again and you cannot leave your parents. They have been through so much to make sure you were safe and that you would go and find them again someday.

"We don't have time." Emma wiped her tears away. "The longer we wait, the more he will try to hurt all of us. There is no other choice. I really, really want to stay." She looked longingly at Henry. "To see Henry grow up and get married and start a family." She looked at her parents. "To be able to spend every moment with my family and the people I love. To be with the parents that I have longed for all of my life. I want nothing more than that. But-" The tears kept falling. "But I can't. I'm sorry. I was the one that got us into this mess. I will be the one that will solve it. There is no other way. That is the only way to get rid of the darkness once and for all."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Emma turned around to see Hook leaning against the doorframe. Regina had pushed Henry behind her and Belle, David, and Snow followed.

"What are you doing here?" Emma seethed.

"Oh. Not in the mood to beg are you? Straight to the point. I see you were smart enough and said your goodbyes."

Emma just turned around and looked at everyone she loved, had came to love, and will always love, memorizing their faces. She would never forget the memories that she had created with these people.

"I love you." she whispered and then Emma and Hook puffed away.

 **This was a really hard chapter to write because I was crying while writing it. It hit me hard in the feels. I'm sorry?**


	14. Chapter 12 END

Chapter 12

They appeared next to the lake. The moon was full tonight the lake was lit up. She forced the thought of never seeing her family out of her head and swallowed hard. Regina had puffed everyone to where they were standing now and was watching them, unable to do anything.

"What do you want, Killian." Emma asked.

"Simple. To destroy you."

"This is not you. I know this is not you. Fight it Killian, fight-" Emma gasped, struggling to breathe. Hook was choking her in attempt to stop her. He raised Excalibur and readied it to kill her.

Emma shut her eyes and allowed the tears to fall freely. Every memory came across her mind, from the moment Henry showed up at her doorstep, to the moment when she found her parents, to Emma and Hook's first kiss in Neverland. All these memories where etched in her mind and her heart ached at the thought of never seeing them again. She was so happy she found her family and her parents and people who loved her. She was no longer an orphan. She cringed at the pain in her lungs. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. She opened her eyes and looked at Killian one last time. She loved this man, even though she couldn't say it. She had gone through so much heartbreak and pain and this man had broken down her walls, had made her love again, and although this man was now trying to kill her, she still loved him. Her tearful eye met his, and she faintly smiled. If this was the only way to free Killian from the darkness, then she will do it.

She gasped, and felt her heart stutter. She was losing her breath. She locked eyes with Killian and her vision blurred. Killian's eyes flickered, and faster than she can react, Killian let her neck go and held the sword in front of him, closing his eyes as the dark magic flowed from both of them into the sword. Emma fell to the ground and fell to the ground, gasping for air, and looked up in fright at Killian.

"Killian, you can't do this." Emma said, standing up.

Killian's hand trembled from the amount of magic that was contained in Excalibur. "We both know there is no other way, love. We have to hurry. The darkness won't stay trapped in Excalibur that much longer. Take it Swan."

"No!" Emma cried.

"You have to help me Swan. Take it."

"I can't"

"You were right. I was weak, so let me make up for it now by being strong. I was a coward for letting the darkness consume me. I was a coward for thinking that what you did was because you were being selfish."

"I don't want to lose you." Emma reached up to stroke Killain's cheek.

He leaned into the palm of her hand. "And I don't want to lose you. But you have to let me go. Let me die a hero. That's the man I want you to remember. Please."

"It should be me. I was the one that caused all of this. You shouldn't be the one to pay it."

"Love, you have your parents, Henry, and," Killian looked at her stomach, "our child. Please Emma, let me die a hero so our child can have a future."

Tears were sliding down Emma's cheek as Killian handed her Excalibur. She leaned in and kissed him, feeling his warm lips on hers for the last time. It was nothing but pain in her heart as she broke away and raised the sword.

Killian nodded. "It's okay," he whispered. "I love you." Emma hands shook and it took everything in her to shove Excalibur into Killian.

She hugged him tightly, savoring the warmth, and a blinding light hit her, as her Dark One façade disappeared and in place was her red leather jacket. She pulled out the sword and Killian groaned. The sword dissolved in to dust and the scar reappeared on Killian's neck. Emma raised her hand to cup his neck, "No!" she said as tears slid down her cheek. Killian's eyes slowly slid shut as he fell against Emma. Both of them crumpled to the ground as Emma held on to Killian and wept.

 **Note: This is the last chapter of Once Upon a Dark One! Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
